


Sleep Deprivation

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Had this for a while, Smut, sex as medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: She's only going to keep him up for a few, miserable fucking days unless he does something brash...





	

Up and down, in circles and humming tunes that seemed all too complex for someone of her age to have made up on their own, she hadn't stopped for over an hour. The kid wouldn't cease. Back in the old days, before hell sank it's teeth into the Earth, the international folk suffered from something like this – jet lag they called it, or something of that sounding.

  
Charon thought it was bullshit.

  
Even then, he couldn't recall it taking a person so long to acclimate to a normal sleep cycle. Often, when he mentioned her nocturnal lifestyle, she told him the nights on the outside were her days on the inside, completely flipped. A sad smirk had crossed her face the last time he'd mentioned it, saying how it was just another of those things that made it harder for her.

  
Tactically, he didn't see the downside to traveling at night and sleeping by day, all aside from her pale skin and growing lethargy. The wastes didn't provide much in nutrition, and what she couldn't get from the sun she damn well couldn't find in the foods they ate.

  
The wastes had bugs she didn't have an immune system for either. The growing lack of sunlight didn't help her body's fight against disease. It was only a matter of time before she came down with something a stim couldn't fix.

  
Her schedule was easy to fall into, however. In his line of work, sleep wasn't something he had a choice in at the best of times, so when she insisted on him enjoying the necessary eight hours of sleep she herself worked off of he was more than content. Without much skin, the lack of sunlight bothered him little and whatever deficiency he'd have suffered from was nullified by the radiation soaked within his tissue anyway. Disease also seemed a thing of the past for him.

  
“Can't sleep,” she muttered with fingers balled up under her chin, elbow resting on the arm she had gripped under her breasts.

  
The look on her face told him the red sunlight forcing its way in through the rusted walls was throwing her off as it's been doing more and more as of late. The change was coming slowly but surely, and Charon knew better than she did that eventually she'd awaken with the sun and sleep with its descent as most living things did on the planet, but the transition wouldn't bode well for either of them. There would be many sleepless days and tired nights ahead of them both...

  
She paced and mumbled in the tight confines of their modest home in Megaton – the only place she assured them they'd always be safe, and in turn, it was one of the few places he trusted her positive judgment and let his guard down.

  
He had yet to find fault in the towns guard rotation and barricades. Even the resident Mayor Simms wasn't high on his shit list considering.  
When she stated her desire to move the moon, stars, and sun in a fierce show of teeth and stiff posture, he didn't respond. Lack of sleep and sunlight was finally catching up with her. Some say she was going mad, but Charon knew she was merely frustrated with herself.

  
There was more to the whole sleep issue than just her body's difficult transition to and fro. Something in her truly wanted to keep a part of her routine before the wastes changed her. He had had no doubt of her innocence before having to flee her hole in the ground. A brash, unskilled virgin that only knew of killing for a few weeks or more. The scale in which she had to learn and adapt must have been profound, and it seemed she'd changed in all ways but this last one...thing. He could only understand it so much before the complicated workings of it gave him a headache.

  
“What tires you out?” She asked. An innocent question which she expressed with a wiggle of her fingers and then a tight ball as if signaling her frustration through the action with one single hand.

  
He was still as honest as ever with her, no matter how close they were, “Watching you tread a path in the floorboards...”

  
Her whistle and short smile lasted a few seconds in response before she started the trek around the room once more. She opted now for circles around him and the stuffy couch than the back and forth...maybe so she could make faces at the back of his head while he wasn't looking. He wouldn’t put it past her.

  
“I was...” she began and paused; feet still carrying her around the room, “thinking more like an activity. Even after...well, you'know, you still don't seem very tired, relaxed maybe, content I can see, but not tired. Sure it wears me out, but if something makes you sleep it's gotta make me go comatose, right? I need to figure out something for when the sun goes down and...”

  
She kept voicing each and every thought, which in all truth, was making him tired, but she didn't need to know that – it wouldn't help her anyway.

For the whole day, she'd been unable to sleep, regardless of how droopy her eyes had felt. She'd lie down, toss and turn beside him, then rise up and go about some odd task that left him following her silently as if she were performing dangerous tasks under the influence of Dukov's uncut alcohol.

  
Eventually, they ended up here six hours later, in the living room as the sun crept over the house. The afternoon was over, and the evening was beginning. In a few hours, Charon figured they both would have been up for a full twenty-four hours without sleep. For him, the length between sleep and now wasn't terrible, but for her...well, already he could see the twitch under her eyes growing more apparent and her jerky movements increase as she walked.

  
Without him even realizing, all was quiet, even her footfalls had stopped, and as his eyes re-focused, she was standing beside him – a hand on her hip and the other teasing the bullet hole in her shirt.

  
“Tired yet?” he asked.

  
“Hardly,” she pressed out, sounding the least bit tired despite her sleepy eyes, “If all else fails you could just keep me up until tomorrow night until the time is right. It doesn't look like it's gonna happen tonight anyways.” There was almost a relieved presence in her voice, and it agitated him to no end. She needed to remove this fixation she had on her old life. It was ruining a lot of her faculties.

  
“I'll wear you out,” he informed her, and he meant it when he said it; a heavy timbre in his tone that, as usual, caught her attention rather well.  
She turned a look down at him, but the passion wasn't as vibrant as it normally was when he instigated intimacy. The look she gave him was almost guarded. One shoulder shrug at his enjoyable threat made him feel oddly rejected. She'd never turned him down, then again he rarely started anything without her first hinting at it, with her nuanced ways.

  
“As enjoyable as that sounds, Charon, I don't think it's the proper solution.”

  
His frown turned thinner as she started up her circular madness once more, ignoring him for the fingernail she started chewing on fervently. She wasn't just going to drive herself crazy, but himself as well. Now all he could think of was how easily she dismissed him. He watched her in a mixture of rejection and growing lust as she muttered all the ways to tire herself out: galloping around Megaton, downing a handful of mentats and some wine, pushups...chess...medical jargon...crashing on sugar bombs...

  
The list went on and on and only became ridiculous the longer Charon let her continue, and why wasn't sex on the list that also included “counting sheep”? She slept well after they were finished; slept longer than she normally did. If she'd only listen he'd have her snoring in thirty minutes.

  
“So it’s gonna be uncomfortable for a couple days, so what?”

  
She kept rambling, repeating herself with short bursts of awkward laughter that made his jaw tense. Without the hard codpiece covering his crotch he could see the rise of his erection, gradually straining against the worn leather, tempting him, demanding him to do something about it.

  
Instead of reaching out while she passed him on her jog around the couch, her half-naked rear bouncing with each step, he just sat there staring at his lap with a frown.

  
“You’ve dealt with worse from me, right? I mean,” she laughed and his right eye twitched, “it’s no big deal! Just stay up a couple days and then once the sun goes down - bam! Let me sleep twelve hours.”

  
He opened his mouth to say something nasty but she stopped suddenly in front of him and planted her hands roughly on his shoulders, shoving him back into the couch. Her moist lips were stretched in a frown and her eyes looked at him with needful input. “You’ll help me stay awake. Won’t you?”

All the response she got was a dumb sound his ragged throat made as his eyes found the curve of her breasts, pulling taut against the material of her sleeveless shirt - the weight of them at this angle made his heart thud thickly inside his cock…  
He didn't like the turn this was taking.

  
Being denied, looking right at something he, in a sense, wasn’t allowed to have, only made his fingers itch to take it. She was sweeter than any woman he’d had before. Inside and out. But now that she’d refused him he’s never truly felt so...needy of her affections before. Having something so close, yet so far away was as arousing as it was infuriating. The duality was baffling.

  
“Was that a yes?”

  
He couldn’t muster a reply as his mouth started to salivate.

  
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” she mumbled, shoving herself off him, breasts bouncing under the cotton freely as she planted her feet. She resumed her pacing as his cock pulsed between his legs. When did she become so...jiggly?

  
It was just the month they’d been in Megaton. The lack of walking ten hours a day was making her less firm, that’s all. It was only now that he was noticing it. His piqued attention to her full backside, round hips and soft...bouncing breasts had everything to do with laying around all day and nothing to do with a sudden, intense fixation on her form.

  
He didn’t need to fuck her viciously. He needed sleep. They both did.

  
As she muttered quietly to herself he said the first thing that came to mind, “Let’s go to bed.”

  
It was the wrong thing to say apparently since she stopped and turned a look at him that could stop a lesser man’s heart on the spot. Those normally wide, guileless eyes were narrowed; hot and angry. Lips that were almost always curved upwards and puffy were now thin and turned down.  
“Haven't you been paying any attention, Charon?! I said you need to keep me up.” Her hands went to her hips and his eyes followed them. “If anything we should go out. The bar, the school or hell! - even take a trip to DC for all I care.”

  
His first reaction was to tell her how stupid an idea those last two were. Insomnia induced paranoia and reduced reflexes being only two issues with traveling in her condition, but he was too concerned with having to shift where he sat and spread his thighs to alleviate the pressure in his groin to insult her intelligence. She rarely directed her rage at him and the few previous times he’d never wanted to take her by the neck and pin her down before fucking her raw.

  
This was another first.

  
When he stayed quiet, after a good minute of her glaring - waiting for some response - she let out a tired sigh, walking up to him before taking a seat on his right. Long, agile fingers rested on his thigh and the muscle jumped in response. She didn’t seem to notice his reaction, for she just smiled softly and gave another slight sigh - this one told him she was done being angry but wasn’t finished with her plan.

  
“This is the only foolproof way I can get us on a ‘normal’ sleep pattern. Wouldn’t you feel better if we slept during the night, like everyone else.”

  
No, he wanted to say. He enjoyed the benefits it gave them while out in the Wasteland and getting to fuck her slow in the early morning before they turned in, while everyone else was waking, made it feel more forbidden than it already very much was. It might have annoyed him from time to time, and her health was waning…but...

  
No. She was right. She needed sunlight.

  
In the end, he forced his gaze from her ample chest and gave her a deep look, watching her pupils dilate and the skin under her eyes crease with fondness.

  
“I want what you want,” he said and meant it. She only rolled her eyes and grumbled, throwing herself deep into the worn cushions of the couch.  
“Tell me what you really want. It can’t always be my say…”

  
“I want to fuck you.”

  
Her eyes were half closed - tired - when he said it, but they shot open quick enough before staring at him, obviously shocked. If he wanted to, it was never hard to surprise her.

  
“Wha…?”

  
“Now,” he growled, putting a heavy hand on his hard, leather-clad cock, “I want to fuck you, right now. That’s what I want.” Her slack-jawed stare was incredibly arousing so he grabbed her hand and put it to his groin, groaning at the distant touch, “I want to fuck every piece of you.”  
“Charon…” her lips pressed thin and those shiny eyes looked both confused and enraptured. “You've never said-”

  
“Then I want you to pass out and wake up tomorrow morning. Then I want to do it again the next night until you won't need to chew up the floor with all this pacing.” He leaned in until he could feel the long stray strands of her hair tickling his chin, mouth right near her ear, “That’s what I want.”

  
For a while she didn’t say anything back, nor did she move her hand out of his grip from his lap. For minutes it seemed like she just stared back at him, red gradually filling up her cheeks until she bit her lower lip and looked down. It took him awhile to realize she was looking at her hand over his lap.

  
He tensed the muscles in his abdomen, making his cock pulse upwards into her palm.

  
“...oh,” she sighed, “..it moved.”

  
The genuine shock and innocence in both her gaze and voice made him groan. He clenched his stomach again and was rewarded by a sweet gasp, followed by a light squeeze to his covered cock.

  
“You’ve made a compelling argument...m-my ghoulish man-servant.”

  
He glared over at her, knowing she knew how much that title annoyed him, but all he saw was a shy woman covered in a coy smile. It was normally careful and slow when he fucked her, more like that fancy title she gave it - a label he wouldn’t dare say aloud. This time would be different. He would have felt bad for how he jerked her forward by her wrist, hearing her yelp, but it was followed by a breathy chuckle as he scooped her up by her rear, pressing her chest flat against his own.

  
Her hair reeked of gunpowder and grease, but it was comforting and beneath it all, he swore he could smell something sweet and sugary.  
“You really think you can make love to me that roughly?” Those were the choice words she used, and it made his upper lip curl just before he gave her salty flesh a lick, dragging his teeth down over the hard slope of her collar bone. She didn’t need a response when he was already pressing his fingers between soft skin and worn shorts - the loose waistband making the slide of fabric easy.

  
“Eager enough are we?” she chimed, an obvious smile on her face.

  
“Says the one who’s dripping wet.” That quieted her down. She even had the decency to blush and nibble her lower lip when he spread the moisture roughly against her cleft.

  
He’d had her wetter before, but for her to be this soaked already was enough to make his already bubbling lust reach a fever pitch. She only ever got him between her legs, fucking her sweetly from above - the only position she’d learned in her mandatory ‘Vault Sexual Education Class’. The best way to make babies she’d said to him once, nearly making him gag.

  
Tonight he’d teach her a few new things...maybe the overload would shock her system into sleep. Even though she did one of the most perverse things the wasteland could think of - fucking a ghoul as large as him - she was just as innocent as everyone else suspected. Her flowery terminology, awkward moans and covered eyes when she came were all about to change. He grinned wide after delivering her neck a firm bite, hearing her breath shuddering out of her throat.

  
He ran two fingers up and down her cunt, gathering up the warm moisture before thrusting them abruptly inside her. The heat he found was enough to burn and her little-shocked sound gave him a shiver of pleasure.

  
“Did you ever learn about horses in the Vault?” he asked, spreading his fingers inside her slowly, churning his thumb over her slippery clit and kissing under her chin.

  
“Y-yes…”

  
“You’re going to ride my cock like one,” he rumbled, sucking at her pulse and dragging teeth down to the thin bone of her collar. Something told him she wasn’t paying attention - her eyes were closed and her lips were parted as she rolled her hips with the attentions of his hand between her thighs.

  
Only when her face was pinched and she was reaching a hand up to cover her mouth did he fling her back on the couch cushions, hearing her sharp gasp as he slid her shorts down her legs, jerking them off her ankles. He scooped her back over him with an arm around her waist, taking her thighs in his hand when she shifted and settled back down with a red face and confused expression.

  
“Are you able to unbutton me?” he asked, stroking the bare flesh of her thighs, squeezing sharply over the slope of her hips. His eyes were trained on the pink peeking out between her legs. He couldn’t recall being so aroused in his life, which up until her was a good thing but...

  
Her fingers fumbled between her legs at his belt, awkward but arousing. Little whimpers escaped her throat as she flicked open a button and dragged his zipper down - it was just as hesitant as when she first held his cock in her hands two months ago.

  
“I can't believe I was so stuck in my own thoughts that I was going to brush you off,” she was flustered but her words were part chuckle as her fingers traced lined up his cock.

  
Charon wasn't going to risk saying what he wanted.

  
Pushing aside his reflexes to be careful, he lifted her up by her rear, breaking the moment and starting another as he lowered her onto his jutting cock. By the wide eyes and tight grip on his shoulders she hadn’t expected it to happen so quickly. He normally gave her lots of sweet kisses to her breasts and an orgasm with his fingers before fucking her as gently as she needed or wanted…or knew.

  
“Holy shit…” her face scrunched up, “-too deep! Charon-too deep!”

  
But he wasn’t pushing her down, she was doing that herself and only sank down further with a sharp cry and shiver until he felt her ass meet his thighs - the heat and tightness inside of her making his ears ring. He had to plant his feet and concentrate on his own breath to save himself from bucking his hips against the back of her soft thighs. The look on her face, red and confused but more aroused than he’d ever seen her before was hard to look at. His fingers ached around the plush of her hips, eager to move her against him, but this was in part meant to tire her out to the point of deep sleep, and that wouldn’t happen if he did all the work.

  
“I'm waiting,” he growled, narrowing his gaze once she finally looked up at him. Her eyes were wide, glassy and looked almost...upset, but the heavy red set in her cheeks and the quick short up and down of her chest said otherwise.

  
“What do you mean--y-you started this!”

  
Petite fingers squeezed his shoulders through the thin material of his shirt and just like that her eyes narrowed in a mockery of his own. Stalemate. She must have thought she looked terrifying but Charon allowed himself a smirk in response. Instead of baiting another argument he pulled at her hips, just enough to drag the hardness of his cock within her tight insides.

  
He'd never fucked her like this before. Maybe, he thought, she didn't even know someone could fuck like this, or that she could be the one doing the fucking if she felt so inclined. This position made his mind conjure up future cold nights, with her pale, sweaty body churning in his lap, riding him with his back flat on the bed, watching from below.

  
Patience, he told himself.

  
A hot spike of excitement surged up his gut, curling his nails into the plush of her ass as he pressed her deeper down over his thighs; further on his cock. He was going to make her sleep like a dead woman. There wouldn’t be enough hours in the night for her when this was done.

  
“This isn't right,” she whispered, eyes falling closed briefly before her brows bunched together, looking once again troubled. Her little nails scratched at his shirt collar, curling into tiny fists over his chest.

  
Charon snorted, jerked her forward and back roughly, just the one time - just to hear her short gasp. “Neither is letting me fuck you while Simms knocks on your door…”

  
Her red cheeks glowed, a hand swiftly lifted off his chest to cover his mouth, eyes shining.

  
It wasn't often he felt like grinning, but her frenzied blush and shaking breaths, coupled with the way her fingers pressed into his cheek...he couldn't help himself. She frowned, feeling his mouth turn at the corner. The sudden flutter of her insides around his cock only made his ego that much more satisfied. Any previous dismissal on her part was erased. She could pretend this was all below her but she was dripping in his lap; quivering practically.

  
She didn't throw a retort his way, nor did she deny him. He expected a verbal lashing for reminding her of that morning, not the delicate little churn of her hips as her warm palm slid off his chin.

  
That...felt better than it had any right to.

  
“If-” she stumbled, sighing heavily as she shifted her knees tighter around him, sinking comfortably into the couch cushions, “If you think this will help then just shut up and let me do this.”

  
Charon grinned; a toothy grin. If this had been a battle he’d have massacred her troops...

  
There it was, the stubborn line of her mouth thinning as her fingers slid up and down the bulk of his shoulders, pressing into the tense knots just before digging her nails into the threadbare material of his shirt. Somehow her determination was hotter than the very snug and moist insides gripping his cock. His ragged thumbs pressed into her thighs; an old, base need to take control. It was a desire he ignored, instead he allowed himself to smirk and lean back into the couch, watching her find a good angle before starting the delicate rhythm he expected.

  
“It hurts a bit,” she admitted, flushed so red Charon wondered if she might be a few minutes shy of passing out, but then she let out a shaky exhale, followed by a shocked, throaty, “oh…”

  
Suddenly she shouted - it was a loud, shocked sound, loud enough that someone passing their house could have easily heard it. She sighed and shivered, the intense reaction evident under his palms. Then she cursed heatedly and rolled her hips deep enough he growled; primal and half-delirious.

  
Charon stroked up her hips to the small of her back and spread out his fingers, balancing her just in time for her to start thrusting down into his lap, rolling into the motion at different angles, each one spreading white hot pleasure up his abdomen and down his thighs. A soft, wet sound mingled with the ragged little gasps leaking out of her mouth. The last time a woman rode him was...maybe never. The old memories he had were so decrepit he couldn’t be sure they were real or just faded dreams. It didn’t matter anyways. This was all that mattered - she was all that mattered. The amateur rock and roll of her hips were as arousing as the first time he showed her how to use his shotgun.

  
Natural talent, he’d told her then, when she was grinning and shouldering his gun with all the pride of a confident student. Charon was speechless now, all he could manage was a low, wheezing groan as she churned in his lap, finding the perfect spot inside herself with his long cock, working for her own pleasure, heedless it seemed of his own.

  
Suddenly she giggled, a young, soft sound, “I get w-why no one wanted me to know about…this…” she admitted and moaned.

  
Charon tried to focus on her face as her clothed breasts bounced; nipples pebbling under the thin material. He grunted in question, not really caring what she said as long as she kept gasping out words in that breathless, hurried way she was. This was also a first for her...he was lucky to get a few clipped words out of her while he fucked her before. Something about the way she spoke now sent a thrill down his spine.

  
“If I knew I could-ah…” she paused, panting.

  
“What?” he growled, rolling up inside her; deeper and deeper until her mouth opened in a soundless cry, “If you knew what?” He wanted to know - wanted to hear her try her hardest to speak through this.

  
“Charon…” she sighed.

  
“Tell me,” he rasped, pushing his hips off the couch again, bucking up within her. She was close now, only a little more and he could take her hips in his grip and work her as hard as he needed to over his cock. The soft rotations of her wetness - the little flutters of her insides - they were all bittersweet, and he needed more. More of her.

  
“If I...knew I could do this - I wouldn’t have been so scared,” she leaned in, kissed his torn cheek with wet, pink lips and moaned loudly. She rolled her hips in tight churning rotations, slow and hard. He could feel the furious twitches in her spine as her muscles burned trying to keep herself going at the pace she needed to come. Charon watched her as she leaned back, her eyes cast down between them; blushing at the sight. The very idea of her riding her little vault boys made a spike race down his stomach; made his hips jut up sharply.

  
That jealous, dark part of him relished her high cry so he did it again, and again and harder and faster.

  
He dug his thumbs into her ribs, curled his fingers along her spine, holding onto her firmly as he hammered up into her.

  
The clipped, high notes that flowed out her throat barely bothered him. The nails that she shoved roughly into his shoulders was little more than a light pressure. All he could focus on was the wet, tight slide of her around him - the pleasure and the desperate contractions that he knew was the first sign he’d been looking for.

  
None of those smooth skinned vault boys had had her, nor would they ever, but even the mere idea of them had to be fucked out of her. All she needed to know was him - all she needed was him. It was a selfish, new desire, worse than the somewhat noble goal of getting her to sleep with a good fuck. Now Charon just wanted to brand her inside and out. Her face pinched as he bared his teeth, slapping her down over and over; breasts bouncing hard on her chest.

  
Charon jerked upwards; stuffing her as full as he could - the sudden tight, suffocating hold her cunt had was enough to bring him to his end, but he gnashed his teeth and held back as she came.

  
Her fingers curled inside the meat of his shoulders; twitched as if she wanted to cover her face as she came, but that wasn't happening. She tried to hide in his shoulder but Charon hissed, bucked her back until she almost fell off his lap and continued to fuck her furiously through one of the first orgasms he got to see light up her face. It was beautiful, and that was coming from his bastardized outlook where very little got more than a sneer out of him.

  
Her skin glistened with sweat, turning a shade too red and those soft lips, plump from all the biting, were open in a shocked silent moan. She looked embarrassed, ashamed of her uncovered expression and suddenly she ducked her face down with a sob; tendrils of hair falling over her face.

  
“Don’t,” he snarled between his teeth; suddenly desperate to see her face as he finished. She jolted up, staring at him with wide, tear-saturated eyes. Her cheeks were blazing. The sheen of sweat on her forehead beaded and when he growled, feeling his orgasm starting to rush upwards, Charon got to witness her white teeth latch onto her lower lip in pleasure. That’s what he needed - that extra push to drive him harder, deeper than before until he was shooting his load so far inside her, he liked to think part of him was swimming in her bloodstream.

  
“Oh,” she sighed, too dreamy and angelic for him to not frown, “Charon...that was…”

  
He squeezed her hips hard enough he could feel her tense before going silent. Charon swallowed as he came down from the high - that mind numbing descent of bliss. Gradually the ringing in his ears quieted and with a great exhale he relaxed back into the couch cushions, resting his palms on her thighs.

  
He could just make out the beginning of purple bruises on her hips…if he squinted.

  
She watched him silently, still flushed red and sweaty. The look she gave him was curious, but not tired like he’d hoped. The plan, it would seem, looked like a failure, but he couldn’t find it in him to be disappointed like he should be. This had to be the most enjoyable thing he’d done in decades, probably longer if he was honest with himself.

  
“Is this going to be your response every time I don’t feel sleepy when I should?” she asked that with a wide-lipped smile.

  
Charon gave her a bare, one-sided smirk, watching her smile widen, before lifting her off his lap without warning. Her smile dipped tightly at the sensation, something that brought a genuine smirk to his face.

  
“Ug-god that feels weird,” she mused, wringing his shirt between her fingers at his neck before resting her ass on the tops of his thighs, “so, am I supposed to pass out now or something? Because I’m wide awake and quite curious what else you know that I don’t.”

  
“In the morning I’ll show you how animals fuck,” he told her crudely, rolling his thumb up and down a damp expanse of her leg.

  
Her nose wrinkled, “I’ve seen that. Not sure I’m eager to replicate it.”

  
“How about I let you ride my face the way you rode my cock?”

  
That got a bright blush out of her and a hand over his mouth, she smiled nervously though as she told him, “You win, you big bastard. I’ll lay down...but you’re not allowed to speak until the morning. Deal?”

  
Easy, he grinned under her palm.

  
Charon nodded in agreement. It was always the other way around, his bargaining for her to shut up for just a moment of silence. This wouldn’t take much out of him and the bonus was that he got to go to sleep finally.

  
She gave a short nod, removed her hands and slid off his lap with a practiced air of dignity and grace only a Vault-bred lady such as herself could manage. It annoyed him most times, but he could see a telltale glisten of cum leaking down between her thighs all the way down to her knee as she smoothed out her top. That little detail made the sight more erotic than frustrating. Charon could tell she hated the sensation of his fluid leaking out of her but the stiff set of her shoulders, as she held onto her poise, was admirable.

  
“I’ll meet you upstairs then...I-I need to use the bathroom first.”

  
Charon watched her with a lazy expression, one he couldn’t help, as she walked off with short, careful steps. Her round ass had him briefly distracted before she closed the bathroom door behind her. Once he was alone he let out a heavy sigh, ran a gnarly palm down his face and cursed in disbelief. Down in his lap, his flaccid cock rested against his thigh - it still pulsed with blood.

  
“Shit,” he cursed again, pulling his cock back into his pants, deciding he’d worry about cleaning himself up in the morning. He’d worked harder for her orgasm, as well as his own before. Why he was so exhausted he wasn’t sure but the relatively short journey up the stairs took the rest of his energy. He fell back on the bed with a grunt, stretching his arms wide before laying them over his stomach.

  
It wasn’t going to be an easy night for either of them. His best bet would be to hold her in a position that she couldn’t easily wiggle out of without waking him up in the process…

  
After a few minutes, he could hear her coming up the stairs. The room was shrouded in darkness, same as if his eyes had been fully closed, but he could still see her as she walked around the tiny room, removing her shirt and brushing out her hair with her fingers.

  
Eventually, her naked body crawled up beside his own, resting her back against his side with a pleased little noise.

  
With the cool air outside, she’d taken to wrapping herself in the musty blanket they found a few months back at the schoolhouse, after a solid washing of course. She pulled the edge up over her shoulder, making a deeply gratified sound in the back of her throat. Without any preamble, he rolled over on his side, scooped her up under her waist and proceeded to roll her into the blanket.

  
“What are you-” she growled playfully at first, then when he wouldn’t stop, she kicked back into his shin but he knotted up the blanket around her ankles and tugged hard, binding her feet inside the blanket. She was easier to pull into his chest after that - all snug and tight in the blanket with nowhere to go.

  
“Asshole,” she grumbled.

  
Charon rested his chin on top of her head and found himself grinning, maybe even smiling. He could feel her deflate underneath the blanket, giving into her captivity via fabric with little more than a sigh. Any plans she had of feigning sleep until he was snoring died then and there. She was going to sleep tonight. The combination of boredom and endorphins from the vigorous fucking would take their toll eventually. It was only a matter of time, and Charon had plenty of that…

  
“Sleep well,” he told her dryly, mainly to mock her but she only wiggled further against him.

  
“You talked. Now you're in for it in the morning. Just you wait...I’m gonna get you back,” it was spoken with little to no threat behind and after a few moments she whispered goodnight back to him.

  
He could do worse for an employer...though she hadn’t been one of those for a long while, it was grounding to call her so when that terrible ache started in his chest. Charon swallowed down the warmth and the fuzz and held her close and closed his eyes.

  
Before he drifted he heard her say those three words and though he wouldn’t dare do it in proper lighting, he smiled and let himself hug her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and kudo if you have the time. I had this one written and unfinished for awhile so it's got old writing and new mixed throughout. Hope it was enjoyable. <3
> 
> Tumblr ----> http://brimbrimbrimbrim.tumblr.com/


End file.
